undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 112
Walking down the empty streets of the post - apocalyptic world, Karen shifted on her feet a little due to the weight of her bag but she ignored this as best as she could as she kept her eyes on the road around her. "it looks clear" Karen reported turning to look at the man she was with who was currently trying to get some car working but he had worked as a bartender before all this, stealing cars wasn't his specialty. "alright but it looks like this car isn't going to let us take it" Logan stated as he sighed and got out of the car, practically kicking the door shut before he picked up his shotgun and began walking, leaving Karen to follow him closely behind. "its alright, I'm sure we'll find one at some point" Karen said softly laying her hand on his shoulder but he just shook his head and sighed as he bowed his head and stopped for a minute making her bite her lip as she watched him. "yeah but its nearly dark and we haven't got anywhere to sleep safe in" Logan told her resisting the urge to snap at her because she didn't deserve it but she just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek as she spoke. "don't worry I know whatever happens....you'll protect me Leaning her head against the RV window, Karen watched as they drove down the road. They had passed Pine Ville a little while ago and she guessed that she was about half way to Moncks Corner but she honestly didn't care, probably wasn't much there anyway. "you know according to my watch its 15 hours till midnight" Anthony teased as he gestured to his watch while driving but she just continued to watch outside emotionlessly which made him worry a little. Why had her emotions suddenly change? "you ok Karen?" Anthony asked softly taking his eyes off the road briefly to look at her but she just shook her head and got up from her seat before heading to the bathroom in the RV and locking herself in it, leaving Anthony to sigh and go back to focusing on driving. "LOGAN!!!" he heard Karen scream and looked behind the herd to see her looking at him shocked with tears in her eyes as he continued to back up towards the door firing desperately at any zombies in his way. Knowing there wasn't any time for a proper goodbye, Logan gave her a nod paired with a small sad smile as he continued firing, trying not to cry like she was. "its ok, I got this....I'm a survivor!!" Logan shouted to her before disappearing from her sight surrounded by the zombies as he done everything in his power to reach that one door, his only hope of escaping.... Now she was hidden in the toilet, Karen sat nearly shaking a little as she rolled up her sleeve to look at her arm as if to look for the bite she had received in her dream but she couldn't see anything there.... Moving down an empty road during the day, Karen didn't even recognise where she was, all she was she was looking for supplies which all the cars seemed to be filled with causing her to look in every single one of them. She came to a stop when she saw two corpse's on the ground making her look down at them curiously. One had obviously been hit with an arrow and the other had been hit by a crowbar.... Convenient, she thought to herself as she looked down at her crowbar in her hands before looking up to Will who was not far from her carrying his crossbow. However soon enough she shrugged this off and looked into the next car which thankfully opened easily. Leaning in she tested to make sure the corpse in the back of the car was dead and when it didn't react, she leaned into the car further and rooted around to see what was in there. However the apparently zombie came to life suddenly and lunged forward biting into her arm making her scream out as it torn into her flesh while she tried to move away but it was too strong for her. "hey guys were pulling to a stop, Will wants to check something out" Anthony called out to everyone causing Karen to take a few deep breaths and exit the toilet to head over to the front of the vehicle and see why they were stopping. However when she did join the others she saw why they was stopping and she didn't like it. They were stopping because they had come across a "gold mine" of supplies, packed into cars. Just like the one in her nightmare.... ---- Soon after the three vehicles had stopped, everyone started getting out and looked over the load of the vehicles sitting on the road, full of supplies. All of them with grins on their faces except Karen as she kept thinking about her nightmare. "its a damn gold mine of supplies!" Angelica exclaimed a bit more loudly than intended but she wasn't able to hide her excitement. Since they had their food stolen by that family they had been low on food ever since, now maybe they could actually get a proper meal. "yeah....as long as the supplies are actually in good condition" Morgan said a little less excited as he held his shovel in his hands while looking over the vehicles causing Angelica to turn and glare at him. "do you always have to be less enthusiastic?" she asked him but he just chuckled lightly and shrugged as he shoved his shovel against the ground so he could lean on it, apparently deciding it was safe enough for now to let his guard down. "I'm just realistic" Morgan replied causing her to growl as she turned to look away from him, crossing her arms as she tried to control her anger which made Morgan unable to hide his smirk. Some people could act like children sometimes. "well why cant you go be realistic somewhere else?" Angelica half asked, half snapped at him but just before he could answer her, Will spoke up quietly, interrupting them and silencing him as he spoke. "I've been on this road before.... its where I met Natasha but I thought it would be empty by now" Will admitted as he grabbed his crossbow out of his car and looked around while aiming it, making sure there was no zombies in the area. "turns out we're lucky that it isn't then, hey?" Bella stated as she walked over to Will and gave his shoulder a comforting rub which he gave her a grateful nod before beginning to walk through the bunch of herds, watching out for zombies. They both knew it still hurt Will to mention Natasha.... "alright, me, Will, Karen, Anthony and Angelica will check the area, make sure there is no zombies around, Jamie?....guard the others" Bella said as she un holstered her pistol and handed it to him making him and others a little surprised. "y-yes ma'am" Jamie responded as he gripped the pistol causing Bella to give him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before she too went into the crowd of vehicles like Will to make sure it was clear of zombies. Soon after, Angelica followed the two into the vehicles while Annie, Maria and Emily got back into the RV with Jamie guarding the door and Morgan randomly disappearing into the cars himself, probably trying to be useful despite it not being said for him to go with the other five. "hey you ok?" Anthony asked Karen as he noticed her shaking a little as she looked around at all the vehicles but she just turned to give him a small smile before heading off into the group of vehicles herself leaving him to sigh and follow her, really beginning to get worried about his girlfriend.... ---- Sitting in the RV as she watched Maria sitting at the back of the RV drawing like she always did. Emily couldn't help but think about how Maria wasn't even prepared for this apocalypse. She may know how to shoot basically or stab someone but that was about it. Emily just worried that if something happened to her and the rest of them leaving Maria on her own, she wouldn't be able to survive.... "I'm starting to get better you know...." Annie admitted quietly causing Emily to turn and look to said woman who was sitting next to her at the front of the RV while getting a little confused but before Emily could ask, Annie carried on. "before I think part of me just want to die but I've decided against that now" Annie answered Emily's unasked question but Emily didn't know what to say. She was truly shocked that Annie had actually wanted to die, she may have gotten over it now but still, she never expected Annie would consider such a thing.... "I'm happy to hear your getting back to normal, what changed your mind though?" Emily asked but Annie in response just silently turned her head to look at Maria who was oblivious to what they were talking about and Emily quickly understood. Maria had put the hope back into Annie and for that, Emily was thankful. ---- Walking through the cars, gripping her pistol in her hands tightly, Karen's eyes kept darting from left to right as if worried a zombie was suddenly going to jump out of nowhere and get her. "looks clear" Anthony stated to break the silence as he walked beside her, still worried about her but he knew she wasn't going to talk about what was up with her never mind how much he tried. However she just seemed to ignore his comment making him sigh out loud before he stopped and began looking into a car, this time drawing Karen's attention resulting in her turning to him with a small glare on her face. "what you doing? we're still looking for supplies" Karen scolded him lightly but Anthony just shrugged and opened the car door successfully grinning in result but Karen went from angry to completely shocked in just a few seconds due to see a zombie in the back seat. "looks like its dead" Anthony commented as he poked it with some piece of wood that he had found in the car but before he got in the vehicle Karen shakily put her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to see her worried face. "Karen....what's the matter?" he asked totally confused as he closed the car door again, about to pull her into a hug but she shrugged him off and began pacing about as she ran her hands through her hair, making a couple of people to look at her confused. Taking more than a few deep breaths, Karen tried to calm herself down as she leaned against one of the cars, breathing heavily while holding her face in her hands resulting in a few people including Anthony to start coming over to check she was ok. However she and the rest of them all were too late to realize what was about to happen.... Just as Karen had managed to calm herself down and looked up to Anthony, about to explain why she was feeling like she was suddenly she felt two rows of teeth clamp down on her ankle making her scream in a mix of shock and pain as she looked down to see a zombie starting to happily munch on her ankle. "KAREN!!!" Anthony shouted as on instinct he raised his pistol and fired at the zombie, managing to kill it but sent Karen falling to the floor where she was greeted by another zombie currently crawling under the car she had been leaning on and this one winded up biting down into the side of her stomach making her scream out again as blood came from the wound. By now everyone was coming running but before they got there they were suddenly cut off as out of the vehicles and from under them or just laying on the ground, a herd of zombies seemed to appear, drawn by the gunshot and Karen's screams. "shit, everyone try and get to the vehicles we're leaving!!" Will shouted to all the group members as Anthony ran over to Karen and pulled the zombie that had bitten into her side off of her before repeatedly stomping it on the head. "come on we gotta go" Anthony said trying to ignore the fact she had been bitten in an area they couldn't amputate as she picked her up slightly, letting her lean on him as he took them to the RV. However Karen remained emotionless as she repeatedly failed to process what had just happened. That she had been bit and was soon going to die.... ---- Whacking his way through the small herd of zombies, Will tried to keep himself from bitten as he turned to find Bella and saw she was about to be bitten by a zombie so he aimed his crossbow and shot an arrow through his head, unfortunately the arrow winded up going straight through the zombies head and was now lost forever. "thanks" she told him but Will just simply nodded before ordering her to go to the truck which she quickly did. However on the way a zombie appeared out of nowhere in front of her making her loose her cool. Thankfully just as it was lowering his head to take a bite out of her a gun shot was heard as a bullet went into its skull, sending the now dead zombie to the floor. Looking around for her savior she saw Jamie holding his gun giving Bella a small smile which she returned with a thankful nod. After this little interaction, Jamie got into the RV and told whoever was at the driving wheel to drive off while Bella joined Angelica in the cab as the latter tried to get Will's truck's engine going. Meanwhile the man himself was looking for Morgan, not prepared to leave anyone behind. However when he finally found the old man Will saw him fighting off a bunch of zombies that had surrounded him with his shovel making Will soon realize Morgan would die if he didn't do something and began to run to the man's rescue. However he didn't get far before Morgan spoke up to him.... "no leave me and just go, you got your own group to look out for....just promise you'll think about what I said" Morgan stated before raising his shovel and bringing it down on yet another zombie's head despite knowing he would die never mind how much he tried. "GO!!!" Morgan yelled to Will, finally snapping Will out of his moment of not doing anything due to shock and after giving Morgan one last sorrowful look, Will turned and ran to the vehicles where everyone else was. He had to kick a few out of the way and stab some heads in but thankfully Will managed to get onto the back of the truck just as Bella got the engine ready but he wasn't feeling very thankful, not with what he knew was coming.... Now in the RV and Will's truck, the group soon drove off as quickly as they could as Morgan's screams filled the air, signaling that he had finally been over whelmed but they all failed to realize they had left the ambulance and medical supplies behind in the chaos.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues